Be Here Be Mine
by Analyn d'Ettore
Summary: Regina tries to punish Henry for coming home late. Henry turns the table on her. Established relationship. Warning parent/child incest.


Regina crossed her arms over her chest when she heard the sound of the door slamming shut. She breathed out in relief, Henry was home safe, before going to meet him at the door. "You were out later than I expected."

"I know I'm a bit late," Henry informed her, "but something came up at school." Henry sensed she was angry at him, and he tried to wrap his arms around her in a hug to get her to calm down a little bit.

"You should have texted me. I was worried sick about you."

"I know," Henry agreed as he nuzzled he nose in her hair.

Regina abruptly pushed him back. "I should take you over my knee for getting me so worried."

Henry's peaceful expression darkened, and his eyes bore into hers. "You have no right," he informed her cooly.

Regina raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm your mother. I have every right."

Regina was taken aback when Henry chuckled at her. His brown eyes darkened and bore holes into her own. "My mother has every right, but you are not my mother."

Before Regina could protest that she was his mother, maybe not biologically but she raised him, Henry's lips pressed down on her incessantly. He only had to nip on her lower lip gently for her to instinctively open her mouth for him. He pushed his tongue into her hot mouth and began exploring, shooting tendrils of pleasure through her body. His scent, his taste and his warmth all surrounded her and she felt herself going weak in the knees at the intensity of the kiss.

She brought her arms to wrap around his neck and Henry pulled her body even closer to his. She was sure his hands firmly gripping her hips and steadying her were the only reason her jelly-like legs hadn't given way and sent her hurtling to the floor yet.

Henry abruptly broke the kiss causing Regina to moan in disappointment. Regina tilted her face up so she could see Henry's expression.

"You see, no mother would react to her son like that. Nor would she like this." Henry didn't give Regina a chance to say anything before his lips drifted down to her neck. He alternated kissing, licking, and nibbling on her exposed collarbone. Occasionally, his lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear that he knew drove her crazy before he pulled away to resume his attack on her neck.

Sometime during his kisses, Henry backed her up so Regina was pushed flush against the kitchen table. Nimbly, his fingers undid the buttons on her dress suit and he pushed the jacket, shirt, and skirt off so Regina was left before him in only her lingerie. Henry's eyes widened at the matching red lace thong and bra that left little to the imagination. He'd never seen those particular pieces before.

Henry reached around behind her and with practiced ease undid the clasp holding the bra in place. Regina had not time to react before Henry was urging her to step out of her panties. She was completely bare before him, and he was still fully clothed.

Henry's hands went once more to her hips and used them to guide her up onto the table. Stepping between her legs, one of his hands tweaked at her exposed nipple while the other drifted down between her soft fold.

"Soaked," he murmured as he removed his finger glistening with her juices. Regina moaned at the loss of contact. Henry chuckled at her discomfort.

"All in due time. Now suck." Regina obediently lapped her arousal off of his finger, the taste bitter and sweet at the same time.

Henry moved his newly cleaned thumb to brush softly against his cheek while his other hand maintained it's tantalizing caresses on her left nipple. "Please, Henry," Regina begged though she was not altogether sure what she wanted.

Henry bend his face downwards so he could such on her nipples, alternating between them until they were both in hard peaks. Regina gasped in pain as he bit down on one, and the pain turned to pleasure as he lathed his tongue around the aching spot, soothing it. Each movement of his rough tongue on her nipple sent fire straight down her body.

Henry kissed his way down her body, stopping to swirl his tongue in her belly button hole and making Regina squirm. He then feathered kisses along the insides of her thighs, purposefully avoiding the spot she wanted him to tough the most. When he deemed Regina's quivers of anticipation sufficient, he let go of her completely and stepped back.

"Please, Henry, please touch me," Regina begged.

Henry moved to cup her chin in his hand. Pulling her face so their eyes met, he said horsely, "You are my woman. Not my mother. Repeat that."

"I'm your woman. Not your mother," Regina repeated.

"Good girl," Henry praised her. He reached down and quickly freed his erect cock from his pants. Regina licked her lips at the sight. Henry's angry red cock was already leaking precum, and he took it in his hand to guide it to her soaping entrance. She was so soaking she didn't need any preparation.

He rubbed the tip teasingly across her folds, causing Regina to wriggle and shift to get more of him inside her. Suddenly, he thrust into her quickly. Regina bucked her hips at his harsh intrusion, but Henry gave her no time to adjust. With a growl, the pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly setting a punishing rhythm. His hands on her hips restrained her movements so she was unable to meet his thrusts. Henry wanted her to know that he was in control.

After only a few thrusts, Henry knew he was close to coming. He pulled back and waited a second before slamming home, pushing the table back with the force of his thrust. He stilled, balls deep inside her as he squirted his ejaculate inside her.

His sweaty body partially collapsed against hers as he pulled out, admiring the semen seeping out from her red and swollen opening. She was at her loveliest when she was marked by the signs of his love and lust.

Finally regaining his breath, Henry wrapped her in hug before shifting his arms so one arm was wrapped underneath her knees and the other behind her back. He plucked her off the table and carried her to their bedroom. As they laid in bed exhausted from their coupling, Henry mumbled, "You didn't orgasm."

"It's alright, darling," Regina muttered. She pressed her back more fully against him while his arm hung possessively over her side. "I'm quite content."

Henry shifted his weight so he was propped up on his elbow and looking down at her from above. "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly while rubbing soft circles on her hipbone.

"I'm sure." Regina sighed, "But you can promise to alert me if you plan on getting home much later than normal. I was worried about you."

"We're back to this again." Henry seemed frustrated with her. It was times like these when his youth, his full eighteen years of age, made itself known.

"You can't expect me to stop worrying about you. I'm not sure I'm capable."

Henry sighed. "I know."

"Please promise me next time you're going to be out this late you let me know you're not hurt. I was really worried about you."

Henry looked at her tenderly. "I promise." No sooner had the words emerged from his mouth then he let out a yawn.

Regina rolled onto her back so she was staring directly up at Henry. "You're tired," she observed. She then pulled him down so his head was laying directly over her chest. "Go to sleep, darling," she told him soothingly while gently rubbing his scalp the way she did when he was a kid, the one way that would calm him down.

Most other men would have been disturbed by the lack of heartbeat emanating from her chest, but to Henry, it was completely normal. In only a few seconds he fell fast asleep, Regina following him not that long after.


End file.
